Twilight caracters watching twilight
XXXXXXXXX OK FIRST BLOG IN THE FANON WIKI XXXXXXXXX (movie's not starting yet the Twilight characters sit in a dark room) Bella *curious* : What are we doing here again? Carlisle: I heard there was a movie named "Twilight".... i don't want to watch this alone so i invited you guys to watch with me. Edward *curious* : You mean , with real people not illustated characters? Rosalie: This is a joke ,how can they possibly turn a DOG into a real person? Edward *Laughing* : Ha ha ha! Jacob *recalled something belatedly* : Isn't there anyone missing by the way ? Jasper *sarcastic*: Not enough space here in Edward's bedroom for Esme. Jacob: She's totally useless anyway.... Bella: Jake! Alice: Hmmm.... Hmmm... Hmmm... Jacob *curious* : What's the are you seeing psychic? Alice: I see... Jasper *curious* : see what? Alice? Alice: I see that the movie is about to start! *Alice grabs remote and presses play* (Scene shows a deer running in a forest) Jacob: .... Amazing skills.... Jacob: What is this? Is it the right movie? Rosalie: Just shut up FIDO! Jacob: Im just hoping we're not watching Discovery channel again.. Bella: Jake! How could you that was my favorite channel! (scene shows Bella speaking about missing Phoenix) Bella *amazed* : Hey! It's me! I'm so cute! hahaha! Bella: And listen I'm speaking! Edward*dazzled*: Yeah one of my favorite part in the movie... *Jake steals remote and presses skip* (Scene shows Billy and Charlie meetin g Bella) Bella: Hey!! What did you do? Jacob: Sorry that part was really boring. (scene shows Jacob with long hair) Rosalie: OMG! Just go back and pause! *Emmett steals remotepresses rewind and pressed pause* (Scene shows Jacob with long black hair) Rosalie: ...Nice hair mutt! Edward *giggles* : What dog food do you eat to have such silky hair? Jacob *ignores Edward* : NEXT shut up leeches! *Jacob steals remote and presses skip* (Scene shows Rosalie and Emmett) Bella: Stop it both of you! Aren't you supposed to be friends by now? Jacob: Oh please Bella don't be stupid , the last part is probably your "happily ever after" point of view. (scene shows Jessica introducing the Cullens) Jacob: I still hate you Blood sucker! Edward: Thanks, mongrel. Hate you too! Rosalie: Shut up! This is my part with Emmett! (scene shows Rosalie and Emmett walking together) Rosalie: I can't believe they choose this girl to play me! She's not pretty enough! Emmett: We look fine Rose. At least we don't have Jacob's long black fleasy hair. Jacob: ... Alice: Ah! I see my part with Jasper is coming up! (scene shows Jessica introducing Alice and Jasper) Alice: I can dance! I can dance! (Scene shows Alice and Jasper) Jasper*points at the movie*: Do I really look like that? Alice and Carlisle : Yeah. Emmett: Yep. Jacob: Like an owl? Yeah haven't you notice yourself parasite . Jasper: .... Alice: Don't worry Jazz it's not your fault. (Edward steals remote and presses the fast forward button) (scene shows Edward) Edward: Ah! This is my part! Bella*Dazzled*: .... Emmett*points at the movie* : Isn't that the guy from Harry Potter? Jacob: Yeah! Cedric Diggory! The guy who dies in 3 secs. at the end of the movie! Jacob: Hahaha! So pathetic! Edward: ....Don't force me to take the remote and go back to your HAIR mutt. *Edward presses the fast forward button* (scene shows Bella about to be crushed by a Tyler's car) Bella: Oh this is the scene where I almost died! Edward: Again.... (Scene shows Edward saving Bella's life) Edward*stares at the movie*: Wow!! I'm so cool! Have you seen that? Jacob: Yeah, super Blood drinker who doesn't have fangs.. *Jacob steals remote and presses skip* (Scene shows Carlisle walking inside the hospital) Carlisle*stares at the movie* : Who is that supposed to be? Jacob: Apparently you..Dr.Fang. Edward: I wonder how much make up did they use on you? (scene shows Carlisle examining Bella) Jacob: You look like a ghost. *Rosalie steals remote presses skip* (scene shows Jacob with some Quileute boys meeting Bella and friends at La Push beach) Rosalie: OMG,this is even better FIDO can walk. Emmett: Hahaha Edward*laughing*: Jacob I didn't know you had a rockband? Rosalie: Yeah,I didn't know this mutt has a DOGBAND! Edward: hahaha Jacob*annoyed*: ...Filthy Blood Sucker! *Jacob steals remote presses skip* (Scene shows Bella and Edward at the forest) Jacob: I feel like I'm on Titanic and getting seasick... Rosalie: Next time we're having movie night don't invite the mutt cause he might vomit at me. (Scene shows the part where Edward says "The lion fell in love with the lamb") Jacob: OMG, don't tell me you fell in love with him just by telling this line! Bella*blushes and becomes shy*: Apparently yes. Jacob: I can't stand this any longer. *Jacob presses skip* (Scene shows Edward glowing in the sunlight) Jacob: You really look like a disco ball! hahaha! Edward: I challenge you in a dance off after this . Are you up for it pup? Jacob: .... *jacob presses skip* (scene shows Bella on Edward's back and he's climbing trees) Edward*curious* : Can I really do that? Carlisle: Don't know... Jacob*looks at the movie*: Scary.. This scene makes me imagine the creepy girl in The Rings... Jasper: And Spiderman. *jacob presses skip* (scene shows Edward kissing Bella at her bedroom) Jacob: I can't watch this.. *jacob presses skip* (scene shows Cullens about to paly baseball) Bella*Whiney* : Hey! I wanted to see that! Jacob*whiney* : Oh c'mon, baseball is more interesting than your virgin-like first kiss! (scene shows Emmett in his boxing stance and punching nothing) Emmett: I rock! (Scene shows Cullens playing baseball) Jasper: I love the song in the background! *Jacob presses skip* (Scene shows James, Laurent and Victoria) Roaslie*Whiney* : What did this stupid wolf do again? I didn't even see my favorite part! Emmett: What was your favorite part babe? Roaslie: The me playing baseball scene! Bella*stares at the movie* : OMG! I don't remember James was so HOT!!! If I had kmown I surely would have... Edward: You would have WHAT? Bella: ....Nevermind...NEXT! *Jacob presses skip* (Scene shows Edward fighting James) Jacob: Ahhh, this is interesting at least! Edward: This doesn't matter,we know who'll win anyways right Alice. Alice: Yeah you'll probably cheat by reading his thoughts. Jacob: haha yeah but this is so good! *Rosalie steals remote and presses skip* (Scene shows Cullens ripping apart James and Bella on the floor) Jacob: Hey!! What did you silly blond just do!?! Rosalie: Revenge for skipping my favorite part Fido! (Scene shows Alice twisting James head and Bella still suffering from the venom) Bella: I don't remember that! Emmett*Whiney* : I should have done that I'm stronger. Rosalie: We all know that babe. (Scene shows Bella still suffering the venom) Jacob: I don't think this is your most glorious scene, Bella. Jacob*acusing* : All you blood suckers are so slow... *Jacob steals remote and presses skip* (Scene shows Edward sucking Bella's hand ) Jacob*laughing* Haha the blood sucker's has "owl's eyes"! *Edward steals remote presses skip* (scene shows Jacob wearing a necktie and a suit) Edward*laughing* : haha Pocahontas in a suit! *Edward presses skip* (Scene shows Edward and Bella dancing at the prom) Jacob*annoyed* : Great anooying scene for an ending. Edward: You're just jealous mutt. *Carlisle steals remote and presses skip* (Scene shows Victoria at the prom) Bella: Victoria! She was there? Like a peeping tom? Jacob: Finally the end of the movie HALLEJUAH! Carlisle: Well, that was great! Jacob: I hope you're just kidding. Bella: Edward looks so HOT!!! Jacob: Stupid fangirl... Rosalie so what's next? Emmett: We can just read the credits...or we can comment on Crescent moon's blogs. Edward: I follow option B! Jacob: And support the Twilight fanon wiki! Bella: I'm hungry... THE END